coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Gina Seddon
Gina Seddon is Sally's younger sister who stayed with the Websters from 1988 to 1989. She has two children with her first husband Colin, and then married a man named Donnie. She is currently staying at 4 Coronation Street. Biography 1969-1988: Troubled upbringing Gina was brought up by her abusive father Eddie Seddon and mother Elsie Seddon alongside her sister Sally. Into her teenage years Gina became more mischievous, taking issue with her father's overprotective and abusive ways. Tensions became even more strained when Sally, who also disagreed with their father's dictatorial running of the household, moved out of the family home, leaving nobody to stand by Gina against her father - as their mother was unable to bring herself to oppose Eddie. Gina began acting out and found herself in a string of relationships with men that her father disproved of and ended up getting into trouble with the police on several occasions. 1988-1989: Leaving the family home In March 1988, Gina and her father argued over her current boyfriend Billy Wyatt. Eddie disliked Billy as he'd had a criminal history - having been to prison. This argument led to Gina leaving the house and moving into No.13 with Sally and her husband Kevin Webster, who weren't happy to see her due to her past bad behavior. Sally and Kevin were worried that Gina would never leave but felt trapped into letting her stay as the alternative would be her going off with Billy. Gina and Billy didn't have jobs but through Gina Billy got a job at Tilsley's Garage, where Kevin worked. While he was at work bored Gina turned her attentions towards Martin Platt; they arranged to spend the day together at the Websters' while no one else was in but Billy called and found them together. He and Martin had a fight and made a mess. When Kevin found out, he decided Gina had outstayed her welcome and demanded that she leave. Gina returned home. In September, Gina returned to the Websters' asking to stay as Billy was in prison; he'd been charged with stealing a car and Gina was being charged as an accessory - although she didn't tell Kevin and Sally that until later. Gina planned to deny knowing the car was stolen but Kevin persuaded her to tell the truth as she'd get a lesser sentence. At the Magistrate's Court, Gina received a £100 fine and was put on probation. Kevin and Sally agreed to let her stay at No.13 if she got a job. Gina wanted to be an air hostess but as she couldn't apply until the following January she applied for a job at Jim's Cafe, helping out Gail Tilsley on a new sandwich round. Gail took her on and she settled in despite interference from Phyllis Pearce, who thought Gail was trying to replace her with someone younger and gave her a hard time, and the fact that she had to learn how to ride a bike in order to do the job at all. The perennially work-shy Gina's determination and attitude to the job changed when she realised she could use the round to meet boys. Following the death of her father in January 1989 Gina received £1,000 from the insurance payout and, quitting the cafe without working her notice, she left the Street for the second time, without saying goodbye to Kevin and Sally. 1989-2017: Creating a family and bipolar discovery Some time after leaving the street Gina began a relationship with long-distance lorry driver, Colin, and they moved to Newcastle. Gina and Colin had two children born in 1996 and 1998. In 2001 Gina was hospitalised with appendicitis and Sally went to look after her two children. In 2010 Sally went to stay with Gina in order to convalesce after receiving treatment for breast cancer, returning home a few months later. After Sally's last visit in 2010 Gina's life changed dramatically. Her and Colin's relationship broke down and the pair ended up getting divorced, she later remarried to a man named Donnie becoming step-mother to his daughter Leah Buckley, her children left to start new lives and she was diagnosed with bipolar. 2017-: Reuniting with her sister In April 2017, Sally had become the victim of an online stalker. The abuse she received included a pig's heart in the post, a prank call informing her that her cancer had returned and having an obituary posted for her in the Gazette. Sally's daughters Rosie and Sophie tracked the address of Sally's potential stalker from a photographer working for the Gazette. When they arrived at the address they encountered a young woman called Leah Buckley who informed them her stepmother was the likely culprit. A few days later, Rosie returned to the house and saw Leah with Gina, who she realised was Leah's stepmother. Leah told Rosie that Gina was in fact Sally's stalker and that Gina had been suffering from bipolar disorder and received no support from Sally, despite looking after Sally when she had cancer. As Sally was working as a councillor at that point, Leah threatened to go to the press if Rosie reported Gina to the police. Rosie and Sophie learned from Sally that she hadn't heard from Gina for a number of years and the last time she saw her was at a family wedding. Later that day, the sisters went to confront Gina, who was thrilled to see them and appeared oblivious when asked about Sally's abuse. Leah told Rosie and Sophie that Gina had no recollection of the harassment because of her condition, with Gina showing genuine remorse and distress at what had happened. Quotes "Hiya, well don't sound so please to see me you" (First line, to sister Sally Webster) List of appearances 1988 1989 2017 External links *Gina Seddon at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Jim's café staff Category:Seddon family Category:1969 births Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:Factory workers Category:1988 minor characters Category:1989 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters